whitewolffandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Anastasz di Zagreb
Anastasz di Zagreb e foi o Justicar do clã Tremere entre 1998 e 2011. Biografia Anastasz era filho de um rico importador têxtil da Eslovênia durante o final de 1840 e cresceu com todo o conforto e prestígio do dinheiro. Desde garoto, Anastasz era fascinado pelo desconhecido e sobrenatural. Sua governanta contava-lhe estórias sobre o zhulo que surgia pela noite aterrorizando vilarejos e dos fantasmas do mal e sluagh que podiam roubar sua voz se ele fosse mal. Longe de ficar assustado, o fato do mundo conter aquelas maravilhas encantava Anastasz. Ele decidiu que quando fosse mais velho, ele mesmo iria ver e falas com estes seres. O pai de Anastasz, um homem duro e prático, achava que as fantasias de seu filho eram um detrimento para o desenvolvimento de seu filho e mandou a governanta embora. Tomando conta da educação do garoto, ele mandou Anastasz para a Inglaterra e matriculou o filho nas melhores escolas. Anastasz deixou seu lar preenchido com as estórias que sua governanta havia lhe contado. Quando seu mundo de mágica e fantasia caiu vítima do mundo da geometria e economia, Anastasz vagarosamente se tornou o jovem sério que seu pai aprovaria. Em seus primeiros anos em Oxford, Anastasz encontrou um mágico num bar local. A habilidade do homem em criar ilusões era surpreendente, e Anastasz ficou obcecado em aprender aquela arte. Praticando suas novas habilidades em muitos dos seus anos de escola, Anastasz quase fracassou em seus estudos, mas nunca se tornou muito proficiente nisso. Logo ele estava se apresentando como “O Magus Imperial” em pequenos locais. Depois de graduar-se em Oxford, ele seguiu para a prestigiada London School of Economics. Durante o dia, ele discutia teorias e modelos econômicos. E à noite, ele se unia a sociedade chamada Magic Ring e trocava segredos sobre o ofício da ilusão. Foi quando a busca de Anastasz por novos truques o trouxe de volta ao mundo que ele havia deixado em sua infância. Investigando um beco em busca de um obscuro vendedor de livros, ele presenciou um homem mordendo outro. Horrorizado, Anastasz viu um fio de sangue escorrer da boca do homem. O atacante percebeu Anastasz, abandonou sua vítima e, graças à luz do lampião de rua, o jovem pode ver as presas sujas de sangue do atacante. Ele pegou em seu bolso um embrulho com pólvora que ele sempre carregava. Com seu isqueiro-anel ele acendeu o pequeno embrulho e atirou-o contra o monstro. O pacote explodiu com uma luminosa chama, e o monstro chiou e recuou. Antes que ele pudesse se recuperar, Anastasz fugiu. Na noite seguinte, Anastasz contou sua aventura para os outros membros do Magic Ring, e eles zombaram da estória. Deprimido, Anastasz voltou para seu apartamento. Dentro de sua casa, Anastasz encontrou um homem sentado esperando por ele. Ele reconheceu o intruso como a criatura que ele havia visto na noite anterior. Com um gesto, a criatura fechou a porta com apenas sua vontade. Anastasz tentou fugir, mas não pôde; ele estava imobilizado pelos olhos da criatura. O vampiro, pois era isso que ele era, passou a noite explicando para Anastasz a verdade sobre mágica real — magia do sangue — e como um nobre grupo similar ao Magic Ring de Anastasz decidiram tornar-se verdadeiros feiticeiros e encontrar um caminho para trocar suas vidas por imortalidade. Enquanto o vampiro falava, Anastasz percebeu que criatura estava lhe oferecendo a chance de ter magia real. Sem hesitação, ele aceitou. Anastasz passou os próximos 25 anos na capela Tremere de Viena, aprendendo a realidade de sua nova existência e descobrindo sua incrível, e sobrenatural aptidão, Taumaturgia. Completamente devotado a seu novo Clã, ele se tornou um perfeito pesquisador e um poderoso magus num curto período. Quando um novo Justicar Tremere foi escolhido no início de 1900, ele escolheu Anastasz como um de seus Arcontes. Suas habilidades como magus o tornaram um agente eficaz. Ele viu coisas horríveis, incluindo muitas das criaturas míticas que sua governanta lhe contou. Anastasz ficou conhecido como uma autoridade sobre o oculto e com seu comportamento amigável e disposição uma importante figura nas políticas inter-Clãs. Em 1998, quando chegou a noite de escolher um novo justicar, os Tremere se encontraram divididos entre vários candidatos. Jean St. Frederique, um importantíssimo Tremere, líder de uma grande capela na França, pôs Anastasz como candidato. Assumindo que poderia controlar o Ancilla, St. Frederique usou sua influência para conseguir os votos necessários para a eleição de Anastasz. Confiante de sua posição, mesmo que não preparado para ela. Anastasz se tornou zeloso em provar ser digno como Justicar. Ele ofendeu muitos de seus colegas, incluindo o novo Justicar Brujah, Jaroslav Pascek. Como resultado, Pascek planejou uma operação para ensinar uma lição ao jovem Tremere. Anastasz está planejando tomar Montreal do Sabbat. Se Anastasz for bem sucedido, Pascek planeja revelar que ele foi a fonte essencial de inteligência da operação e tomar o crédito para si. Anastasz sabe que muitos membros da Camarilla e alguns de seu Clã o vêem como inexperiente e fraco, e ele está determinado a provar a qualquer um que ele sabe como ser um Justicar. Ele conta com os conselhos de seu mentor, St. Frederique, e este está satisfeito em fornece-los. Apesar das habilidades de Anastasz estarem melhorando, pode levar ainda décadas até que ele possa realmente ser visto como Justicar. Aparência Anastasz é um homem alto e apresenta a impressão de ser frágil, mas também irradia uma energia forte. Seus olhos são de um verde elétrico e seu cabelo da cor da palha. Ele se veste no estilo dos anos 30 e 40, às vezes ele usa chapéus, ternos e carrega um bastão de caminhada. Dicas de Interpretação: Você pretende dar um basta a toda oposição da Camarilla e provar aos seus críticos que você é um Justicar competente e hábil. Devotado a sua causa, você ainda pode ser distraído por um fenômeno sobrenatural novo e interessante. Você gostaria de ter confiança suficiente para agir por conta própria, mas você ainda sente que deve consultar seu patrono. Quando você se vê forçado a tomar alguma decisão por conta própria, isso se prova extremamente difícil. Ficha de Personagem Anastasz di Zagreb Clã: Tremere Senhor: Claas Drescher Natureza: Competidor Comportamento: Tradicionalista Geração: 9ª Abraço: 1867 Idade Aparente: início dos 20 Físico: Força 3, Destreza 4, Vigor 3 Social: Carisma 3, Manipulação 3, Aparência 3 Mental: Percepção 5, Inteligência 5, Raciocínio 3 Talentos: Prontidão 4, Briga 2, Esquiva 1, Empatia 3, Expressão 1, Interrogatório 4, Intimidação 4, Intuição 2, Lábia 3 Perícias: Etiqueta 3, Armas de Fogo 2, Armas Brancas 3, Segurança 3, Sleight of Hand 4, Furtividade 4, Sobrevivência 2 Conhecimentos: Acadêmicos 4, Cultura da Camarilla 4, Enigmas 2, Ocultismo 5, Política 3, Pesquisa 4, Ciência 3 Disciplinas: Auspícios 3, Dominação 3, Fortitude 2, Taumaturgia 5 Linhas Taumatúrgicas: Linha do Sangue 5, Sedução das Chamas 4, Movimento da Mente 3, Manipulação Espiritual 2 Antecedentes: Aliados 2, Contatos 2, Influência 2, Mentor 4, Recursos 4, Lacaios 2, Status 5 Virtudes: Consciência 3, Autocontrole 4, Coragem 5 Moral: Humanidade 5 Força de Vontade: 6 Referências *VAM: Children of the Night, p. 48-49 Categoria:Tremere Categoria:Vampiros de Nona Geração